


Everything You Forget

by serena_falcon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Happy Rey, Injury, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Rendemption, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, everyone is happy, kylo ren no more, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_falcon/pseuds/serena_falcon
Summary: Rey suffers memory loss and forgets who Ben is and what he means to her. She thinks of him as the notorious Kylo Ren, the tortured Soul that murdered his father. So naturally, she's surprised when she learns that he is now her lover. She's even more surprised at the life they've made together.Can she find her way back to him and her life before? Or will the events of the past forever put a boundary between the two lovers.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Everything You Forget

**Author's Note:**

> All events take place except Ben dying! He lives and builds a happy life with Rey and atones for his sins.

It was a weird feeling, being thrown against a tree. Like trapped butterflies fluttering around in your stomach until you reach the hard, wooden object, back first, hitting you right in the nape, rendering you unconscious as you scream for your life and that of your new found friend, the one who cared enough to risk his life for you. That friend. 

So when your eyes start to open, you expect to be in that cold, white forest, wondering if you’re alive. If that screaming piss of a man ( no not a man, he killed his own father) is still there. He’s probably disposed of you, or trapped you in the confines of a ghastly First Order ship, with no means of escaping and strict security now that he’s learned that you’re strong with the Force. The Force,. Maker, if everything that hadn’t happened to you wasn’t so downright insane, you’d be in awe of this power within you. Maybe it would be a reason for your parents to take you back. They’d be in awe of this power too. Or in fear. 

Your eyes are fully opened now and you gain consciousness of your stark white environment. Strange, you think. But, you are an optimistic one. You can’t help that hope is rumbling inside of you. You think of the best. That you are with The Resistance now. That you have been rescued. That Finn bested that foul man. Never mind his striking looks or his soft eyes that spoke volumes of a tortured soul that just needed some guidance... Nope, he is atrocious, convince yourself, you fool. 

You take a look around. You are in what seems to be a medical suite. With a droid buzzing all around you and your vitals being displayed on a Holo. You take a deep breath and assure yourself that yes, you must be safe. But then, you hear that voice. That deep, velvety voice that could only belong to one man. 

“Rey, oh Rey, thank fuck that you’re alright!” He wraps his arms around you, bringing him close to his warm chest.  _ What in the maker is going on? _ , you think. You squirm, but alas, you’re too confused and tired to resist him. He brings his hands to your face and looks at you… lovingly, no admiration ( you don’t know what love is, stop being a fool). You stare in confusion. 

“I thought I lost you when you fell off that speeder. Who told you to balance all those things on top of doing all those tricks?”, he groaned in frustration, “you were out for so long that I almost thought I lost you, sweetheart. Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

He, then, does the unthinkable. He pulls you in and plants one on your mouth, with his tongue so eager. Now, you’ve had it. Maybe this is a dream world (stop it! Not a dream, this is a foul man!). You seem to have found the very little energy that you have and push him off you. 

“Is this some kind of joke, Kylo Ren? Is the First Order resorting to fucking with my life to get me to show you the map? I will  _ never _ show you that map, under no circumstances. Try anything!” 

He stares at you blankly at first, then a strong look of sorrow takes over his face. You almost feel guilty for what you said. You seem to have hurt him. You just want to hold him near you and tell him you’re sorry and you didn’t mean to hurt him. But then, you are reminded of his deeds. His soft face makes you keep forgetting them so you force what happened on the base back in your mind. It’s not working. 

“Rey.. you’re, we’re, I mean, I thought I was past all that”, he takes his head in his hands and shrugs, “I told you, baby. I’m done with Kylo Ren. You said that you’d never call me that again.”

Did you hear that right? Is he? Did he just call you … baby? What the fuck? 

“Just stop! I don’t know what’s going on! What is happening?! I just, I want to go back to Jakku. I need to be normal again, I’m going crazy! One minute, you’re charging at Finn and I in the forest and the next, I’m sitting in this suite with you calling me pet names. I just, I just want to go home” 

You start crying. He immediately holds you, like reflex.

“Honey, what is the last thing you remember?” You look straight into his eyes, red and on the brink of tears. You know it shouldn’t, but your heart breaks. 

“I remember you murdering your father”, he uncomfortably flinches, “and then Finn and I escaping to find the Falcon and encountering you in the forest, then you throwing me up in that tree.”

His eyes are wide with shock. “Sweetheart, a lot as happened since then. You don’t remember anything? You don’t remember us? Killing Snoke together, me acting like a fucking lunatic, turning back to the good side, your side, defeating Palpatine together, falling in love? Nothing?”

You freeze. You did what. You defeated Snoke, with him. You defeated Palpatine, again with him. Then, you fell in love, with him? Not Finn? Not the guy who wouldn’t leave you behind, but him? You want to feel disgusted with yourself, but you look back into his eyes and… him. Despite everything, you can see it. You know it can never be anyone else. For all that it says about you, you know that he’s meant for you. And if all he says is true, a part of you likes it that he betrayed his master. His master. Just for you. 

A loud sound echoes in the suite as the door bursts open. You are overjoyed to see who it is. 

“Finn!” you yell. He sighs in relief and throws his arms around you. Finally, someone you really know. In the corner of your eye, you see him. His sad eyes have returned and he looks silently resigned. Guilt creeps into your stomach. 

“Hey, Ben! I told you our girl will be alright! Her color has returned. Good as new! Maker, Rey, you need to stop scaring this one!”, says Finn, patting Ben’s back. He returns a small smile to Finn. 

“She’s forgotten everything, Finn. Everything. She only remembers what happened on Starkiller Base.”, Ben looks sullen. You look down, silently admitting what he said was true. You don’t know how to explain the feeling that overtakes you. But, it's not a good one. 

“She couldn’t have!”, Finn says incredulously, “She’s Rey! She’s been our rock, she’s guided us through everything. She can’t just forget!”, he looks at me, “Rey, you’re telling me you seriously forgot everything that’s happened? The collapse of the First Order? Helping the Stormtroopers be reunited with their families? Picking up the pieces of the war with Ben? And the two of you, I’d say you two are even more smitten with each other than me and Poe! And that’s saying something!” 

“The war’s over? Finn, tell me how long has it been? How many years am I missing?”, you ask. Now, you’re curious. So much has happened. And you trust Finn, he can’t lie. 

“About 5-6 years, I dunno.”, he gestures to Ben, “She won’t remember a thing here. Take her back to your quarters. Everything will come crashing back to her once she sees her life again. Come on!” 

Ben looks at you and you nod. You trust him a bit more now since Finn seems to be his new best friend. Wonder how that came about. He offers his hand and you take it. He leads you into  _ your _ quarters. Instantly, you are in awe. This is a gazillion times better than the abandoned AT-AT walker that you took shelter in. The quarters are surrounded by wide windows, giving you a full view of the spectacular scenery, as well as letting bright light in. You feel like twirling around, taking in everything that you’ve just been presented with. You look at him and he gives you a soft smile. You give in. You like him, you decide. You may not have forgiven him yet, but you trust him. You trust him and you wouldn’t mind if he is your family now. You return his smile and consequently, his eyes twinkle. Then, a sharp cry ruins your moment with him. 

“Oh, I forgot! Hannah is still with the nanny droid! I’ll go get her and Rey will be better! I know it!”, Finn rushes upstairs to go get Hannah, whoever that is. You look at Ben with uncertainty. 

“She’s our baby, she’s very needy”, he explains, “She’s been a wreck without you. Everyone says she’s a daddy’s girl”, he lets out a small chuckle, “But, the truth is, she can’t function without you.” 

A baby. You’ve never even seen a human baby. Once in a while, a baby would turn up in Jakku. They always looked the same. Scrawny, hungry little creatures. Most of them are either sold or abandoned. You’ve tried to help them the best as you can. But, you’ve never seemed to get it right. 

“I’ve never held a baby”, you admit to him. He softens and holds you again. 

“It’ll be alright. It was like second nature with Hannah. You were so scared when she was born. You didn’t think you could do it. Neither did I. But we did, we did it together and she’s still alive.” You smile at him. He grins. Then, Finn returns with a baby. 

You stare at the creature. You’ve never ever seen a human baby in person before, just pictures. And this one, well she’s a bit chubby. You marvel at her and poke her with your finger. Is she real? Does she move? She looks up at you and smiles, flapping her arms like a porg. She, then, reaches her arms out to you and babbles. You don’t know what to do and hide behind Ben, peeking curiously at the fascinating creature. She, of course, is confused by your actions and starts bawling. You think that she wants you. But you don’t want to hurt her or drop her. She just seems so unreal. 

Ben rushes toward his child. He comforts and coos at her, bouncing her around and giving his love. She is satisfied and calms down. But, Finn looks concerned. 

“Rey, just hold her, she’s your daughter. You adore her! Rey, come on”

You turn to Ben and reach out your arms. He gives you a look, saying _ are you sure?  _ You’re surprised that you’ve figured out what his looks mean so fast, but you nod. He gives the fussing baby to you and you hold her, carefully and delicately. She looks at you and then presses her cheek against yours. She’s so soft and you continue holding and bouncing her. You tear up. You can’t believe that you and Ben made this precious creature. You vow to protect her and make sure no harm comes to her. That you’d sacrifice yourself. Just for her. Just for this pink, little, chubby, ball in your arms. 

Finn senses that maybe it’s time to part and leave you and Ben alone. He says his goodbyes and gives you and Hannah a kiss on the cheek. Hannah giggles. You turn to Ben, and you see the same look you saw when you first saw him at the suite. You now know it is love. 

“I don’t know what’s next. I don’t know what’s in the past. All I know is that I’m living this life in the present and this life seems to be a good life. And it's all I ever wanted. I don’t know if I will ever remember, but I do want a life with you. I’ll do my best to forgive you for your past actions. I just want to be happy”

He smiles. “I’ll take care of you sweetheart. I’ll make sure that no tears ever fall out of those pretty little eyes of yours. We’ve overcome so many things. We can overcome this. Together.”, he presses a soft kiss to my forehead. 

We spend the rest of the day talking about all of our endeavors, of how we rebuilt the galaxy. We play with Hananh, teach her new tricks. She’s fast and she’s playful and she’s got the same glint in her eye as Han. You see why she’s named after him. She’s just like him. When its finally time for bed, you say it's fine that Ben sleeps right next to you. You’ve obviously done it in the past. You can do it again, even if you don’t remember. 

The days go by and you start getting into the rhythm of things. You may not remember much, (only random tidbits that don’t give you any insight about the past that you’ve missed) but you start rebuilding your life. You and Ben are in a good groove and Hannah does not recognize that anything is amiss. You and Poe are quick friends and become thick as thieves. You fall deeply in love with Ben and it’s only logical, you two are a dyad, and everyone else has seemed to have forgiven him. Slowly, you forgive him too. 

So, when you wake up on a sunny Saturday morning, and your memories finally rush back into your mind. You don’t make a big deal. You simply smile and kiss your sleeping husband’s nose. You are finally happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please consider supporting me through Ko-fi! 
> 
> Link: ko-fi.com/serenafalcon


End file.
